


Killed It With Kisses

by teaspoon82



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaspoon82/pseuds/teaspoon82





	Killed It With Kisses

John sits on the wrap-around porch of the white house he and Sam bought on a whim before they started avoiding each other. The grey-pink dawn sky casts the water off the South Carolinian coast a deep black.

He sighs, sipping his coffee. Sam steps out onto the porch, socks whispering on the old wood. She curls next to him on the swing. He wraps his arm around her, holding her gently against his side. She sits quietly, stealing occasional sips from his sweet, creamy coffee.

He presses a small kiss to her coffee-warm lips and another to her forehead. They watch the sun rise from their abandoned corner of the world.


End file.
